batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Catwoman
|aliases=Catwoman |family= |job=Secretary / Anarchist |actor=Michelle Pfeiffer |status=Alive |appeared=''Batman Returns'' |image2=250px }} ::"I am Catwoman. Hear me roar." ::―Catwoman Selina Kyle was a lonely, frustrated secretary until she was pushed over the edge into obsession and crime. After her boss, tycoon Max Shreck tried to kill her to keep her from revealing his planned power plant that would drain Gotham City's power, she became a fierce bandit. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Biography ''Batman Returns Surroundeddby alley cats after Max Shreck pushes her out a window, Selina Kyle's repressed rage allowed her to transform into the clever supervillainess Catwoman. Shortly following her transformation, she joined forces with the Penguin. As a masked figure operating under the guise of a theatrical public identity, Catwoman found a reflection of herself in Batman. In a ballroom masque, to Siouxsie & the Banshees' "Face to Face", the two masked crime fighters, Batman and Catwoman, dressed as their alter-egos, Bruce and Selina, discovered their dual personalities. She electrocuted Shreck by pulling a cable on Penguin's generator, causing an explosion. Before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, she appeared to kiss Shreck with a stun gun plated under his chin; Batman never found her body. After Bruce found her cat, Miss Kitty, he drove away, wondering what had become of his girlfriend. Perched atop a rooftop nearby was Catwoman, who rose to look at the Bat-Signal in the sky. Batman Forever Catwoman is briefly mentioned by Dr. Chase Meridian. She states that she has done her homework on Batman, that he likes "''strong women", and asks teasingly if "she needs skin-tight vinyl and a whip". Batman & Robin Catwoman is briefly alluded to by Batman. When Poison Ivy pins him and flirts with him at Freeze’s hideout, he briefly wonder out loud to himself “''Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs? Is it me?” while resisting Ivy’s advancements. Catwoman When Patience Phillips, chosen as the new Catwoman, does some research on the previous women who shared the identity, she also looks at a picture resembling Selina Kyle in her costume. Behind the scenes Catwoman was never seen again after ''Batman Returns, which is consistent with each of Batman's various girlfriends only appearing in one movie each. Her fate is left unknown, though she only has one of her nine metaphorical lives left by the end of this film. With this "reality", and her attempted murder avenged, Selina may have chosen to protect herself, and given up her dangerous activity as Catwoman. It is possible she sought out Bruce. He was again single at the end of the events of Batman & Robin, seemingly taking place only five years after the events of Batman Returns. When Tim Burton was set to direct Batman Forever, his intention was to use The Riddler as the main villian and possibly have Catwoman return. As Burton was replaced, this never came to pass. Bruce and Selina discovered their dual personalities, thus exposing one of Burton's main themes — duality — in the film. Gallery Category:Batman Returns characters Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes